


Bloodlines

by writer171105



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Dick Grayson, it turns out, was adopted by the Graysons as a baby. That leaves a few questions; Who are his real parents? And how will he react when he discovers their identities?*I own nothing but the plot! All images used are not mine. *
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going on the idea that Dick is 15 in 2020

Bruce Wayne stared at his computer screen, scanning the document before him for any sign of it being fake. For all his effort, he couldn't see any. 

He had begun his search into Dick's background due to the many remarks made by guests and friends at Dick's likeness to both himself and his father, Thomas Wayne. He himself _had_ noticed a few things, but had waved them off as coincidences. There was no way that he and Dick were blood relatives, although he had adopted the 15 year old recently, 7 years after taking him in. 

Still, he had been curious, so he looked up Dick's records and, most importantly, his birth certificate. 

As it turns out, Dick's parents _weren't_ actually the Graysons. He had been adopted on the day he was born by the pair. His real birth certificate read that his birth mother's name was Enlisa Kley. He had been born in France, as expected and his father was listed as " _Unknown_ ", but, judging by his real mother's unscrambled name and the time of his birth, Bruce had some suspicions as to who it could be. He just needed to run some tests first. 

**…::-::...**

The results came back positive, just as Bruce had expected. The only problem was telling Dick, but he needed to speak to Dick’s biological mother first.

**…::-::...**

“Selina,” Bruce said, as she entered her apartment that night.

Selina jumped slightly in surprise, “Bruce, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?”

“16 June 2004? Does _that_ ring a bell?”

Catwoman’s eyes widened, “What about it?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t keep him.”

“So you gave him up for _adoption_?”

“Not exactly. I met the Graysons at the hospital. Mary had just suffered a miscarriage and lost her child. I had just had a child that I couldn’t keep, so I let them adopt him.”

“But you still didn’t think to tell me? Even after I took him in myself.”

“It was too late by then.”

“Don’t you think it’s too late _now_?”

There was a pause in their conversation.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“We can’t _not_ tell him. He has to know. It’s only fair. I’m certain that he won’t like it at first, but he will accept it eventually.”

Selina sighed, “Alright, when are we going to do it?”

“ _Now_.”


	2. Part 2

“Master Dick, Master Bruce wishes to see you in his study.”

Dick looked up from his algebra homework as Alfred spoke.

“Alright, Alfred. I’ll come now.”

The immortal butler gave a slight nod before vacating the doorway. Dick finished off his equation before heading to the study.

He entered through the open doorway, and was surprised to find Selina Kyle there as well.

“Alfred said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” Bruce said, vaguely, “I have something important to tell you, that I’m not sure you’ll like.”

Dick stiffened slightly. What _was_ Bruce talking about? What wouldn't he like? And what did _Catwoman_ have to do with it?

“I was looking into your background,” Bruce explained, “and I found out that the Graysons weren’t actually your parents. You were adopted by them as a baby.”

Dick’s blood ran cold. The Graysons _weren’t_ his parents? He was _adopted_? But then…

“Who - who are my real parents then?”

Bruce took a deep breath, and told him.

Dick’s eyes widened with every word in both surprise and shock. Bruce was his _father_. Selina was his _mother_. The Graysons _weren’t_ his parents. He _hadn’t_ watched his parents die. His _whole life_ was a _lie_.

Bruce finally stopped talking and waited for Dick’s reaction.

Dick didn’t speak, _couldn’t_ speak. He stood in shock, slowly shaking his head in denial. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ Bruce to be his father, he just couldn’t believe it.

He slowly backed out of the study, which neither Bruce nor Selina noticed until it was too late.

_Dick bolted_.

He ran from the study, flew out the doors, and away from the manor. Grasping his cellphone in his hands shakily, he dialed a very familiar number as the tears began to stream down his face.

“Hello?”

“Babs?”

“Dick? Where are you? What’s wrong?”

“W-would your dad mind if I come to stay the night?”

“I’ll ask him, hang on.”

Barbara could be heard talking to her dad in the background.

She soon came back to the phone.

“He says that’s fine. But what’s wrong?”

“I- I’ll tell you when I get there, thanks Babs.”

**…::-::...**

“So, Dick,” Barbara said as they sat down on her bed, “What caused you to leave the manor in such a rush? And what’s got you so upset?”

Dick explained everything to her. She did, of course, know about Bruce, Dick and Selina’s secrets. She was a vigilante herself.

When Dick had finished, she lay back on her bed and sighed deeply.

“I see,” she said, “Why you were so upset.”

**…::-::...**

Meanwhile, back at the manor, Batman and Catwoman were suiting up to go and look for their son. They had been unable to find him on the manor’s grounds, and even though they knew that he was well trained, they were worried for his safety. It was late at night, at a time when Gotham rogues were usually about. He did, luckily, have his belt with him, as he had been told to have it on him at all times, so he wasn’t _completely_ weaponless. 

The pair climbed into the Batmobile and drove out into the night.


	3. Part 3

Bruce wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought of looking there before. Of _course_ that’s where Dick would go. 

Barbara’s house.

Barbara had been Dick’s closest friend since they’d met when they were eight years old. The pair had been inseparable ever since.So, _naturally_ , that’s where Dick would go if he was feeling vulnerable.

It was Bruce Wayne who rang the Gordons’ doorbell, not Batman. Commissioner Gordon answered and seemed to not be surprised by the billionaire’s appearance.

“He’s in Barbara’s room,” he simply said.

Bruce went and stood outside the closed door, listening to the sounds from inside. It seemed as though the teens were playing cards, as faint cries of frustration and intermittent laughter could be heard through the door. Taking a deep breath and feeling bad about interrupting their game, Bruce opened the door

**…::-::...**

Barbara looked up as the door opened, not at all surprised to see Bruce there. Both she and Dick knew that it would only be a matter of time before he thought of looking there. He _was_ the Batman after all.

As Barbara looked at him, and now knowing his connection to Dick, she began to see the similarities between them. She wondered why she hadn’t noticed it before, although she supposed she hadn’t really had a reason to think about it. 

Dick also looked up at Bruce’s entrance, and Bruce noticed that he wasn’t as tense or hesitant as the night before, more worried or scared. Bruce could understand that. It wasn’t everyone who had their whole life turned upside down like that.

**…::-::..**

Dick couldn’t help himself. When he saw Bruce in the doorway, he smiled. It was good to know that Bruce was his father.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4:**

It was about a year later, a few months after Jason had been adopted, that the thing that became known as _"The Argument"_ happened. 

The end result was Dick quitting as Robin, storming out of the cave, packing up his things and leaving the Manor while Jason could do nothing but watch helplessly. 

He and Dick had become close in the few months since they'd met, and he did, at least, have the decency to say goodbye, but Jason was going to miss his big brother. 

**…::-::...**

It was about half an hour after Dick had left the Manor that Barbara got a knock on her front door. 

She had only recently got back from her own patrol, and was slightly surprised to see Dick there. 

"I just came to say goodbye," Dick explained solemnly, "I'm leaving for a while, I don't know where to, but Bruce doesn't want me anymore." 

" _What_? Dick, _why_?" 

"You know things have been pretty tense between the two of us for a while now, and tonight was the final straw. We both lost it and ended up shouting at each other, and then he tried to fire me, so I quit before he could, packed my things, said goodbye to Jay and Alfred before coming here"

"Oh, Dick," Babs sighed, wrapping him in a hug, "I understand, but, I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too, Babs. I promise I'll keep in touch, okay?" 

**…::-::...**

After Dick said his, very emotional, goodbye to Barbara, he wandered the Gotham streets until he got to a particular apartment building. 

Leaving his bags in a very well hidden alcove, he scaled the side until he got to a certain balcony and climbed inside. 

He found Selina on her sofa watching television. She looked up at his entrance. 

"Dick! What are you doing here so late?" 

Dick sighed and explained to her the same story he had told Barbara previously. His mother looked just as upset. 

"I understand why you're going," she said sadly, "Bruce _shouldn't_ have spoken to you like that. And, don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for Jason." 

"Thanks, S," he said, "I'll keep in touch, okay." 

"Alright, kitten," she replied. 

Before exiting the way he had come, Dick gave her a two-fingered salute before climbing down over the balcony. Selina simply shook her head at her son's antics. 

**…::-::...**

It was about 3 months later that both women realized where Dick had gone. He had messaged the pair simply with a _"Watch the news tonight - N"_ which they had no idea what _"N"_ stood for, but it soon became clear. 

They did as he'd asked, finding nothing of interest until a report on a new vigilante in Bludhaven known as Nightwing. Both women smirked. That was _definitely_ Dick. 


	5. Part 5

**Part 5:**

3 years later, a 19 year old Dick Grayson sat on his sofa in his Bludhaven apartment watching the news. He had it turned to a Gotham channel, feeling nostalgic for the city he had grown up in. It was then that he heard of the tragedy. 

_"It has been confirmed,"_ the news woman said, _"that the second adopted son of Bruce Wayne has been killed."_

Dick swore his heart stopped beating. 

_"The 16 year old was kidnapped by the Joker while on an overseas trip, and was beaten before the warehouse he was being held in blew up. Bruce Wayne, who had been unable to get there in time, is heartbroken over this tragic loss. Our condolences to the family."_

Dick switched off the TV. It _couldn't_ be true. Jason _couldn't_ be dead. Not _him_. _Not_ Dick's little brother. He had to see for himself. He had been away for too long. 

**…::-::...**

There was a loud knocking on her apartment door that woke Barbara up. She checked the time wearily. Who would it be at 04:20 in the morning? 

Putting on a top and slippers, she lumbered to and opened the door. She nearly had the fright of her life when a _19 year old_ Dick Grayson stood worriedly on her doorstep. 

" _Babs_ ," he said urgently, " _Please_ tell me it _isn't_ true, that Jason _isn't_ …" 

"Oh, _Dick_ ," Babs cried, all signs of tiredness fading instantly, "I'm sorry, _but_ …" 

Dick, realizing what that meant, grasped her tightly in his arms as the both of them cried, cried for the loss of their little brother. 

**…::-::...**

The next morning, Dick awoke bleary-eyed on Barbara's sofa. It took him a moment to realise where he was and why, and, as soon as he did, a huge wave of sadness overcame him. 

He got up, changed into a clean set of clothes from the suitcase he had brought with him, and went to check on Barbara. 

Seeing that she was still asleep, he decided to let her be as she needed the rest. 

Leaving a note beside her bed, he left the apartment quietly, locking the door behind him. 

**…::-::...**

Climbing back into his car, he drove in the direction of the apartment he had last visited three years previously. 

Deciding that, while he was there, he _might_ as well make his presence in Gotham a surprise, he left his things in the car and scaled the side of the building once again, climbing over the balcony to enter the apartment. 

Selina, this time, was _not_ seated on the sofa, but rather preparing herself some breakfast in the kitchen. She got quite a shock when Dick suddenly appeared in the doorway, probably because she didn't _recognise_ him at first. 

Seeing him there again, she was stunned at how much he really _did_ look like Bruce; with the same raven hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Dick," she said, walking immediately forwards and embracing her son in a hug, "What are you doing here? When did you get back?" 

"I got here last night," he replied, "drove from Bludhaven immediately after I heard about Jason. Spent the night on Babs' sofa, and here we are now." 

"He was only _16_ ," Selina uttered, quietly, " _far_ too young to die." 

"We all know what we're getting into when we start," Dick agreed, "We just don't really _believe_ it's going to happen." 

**…::-::...**

Dick and Selina spent a good portion of that morning catching up, Dick explaining about his job as a Bludhaven police detective. She listened with interest, but they both knew that it was just an excuse not to talk about Jason. 

Soon, Dick said that he needed to leave, knowing that if he was going to talk to Bruce again, it would be better if it was sooner rather than later. 

**…::-::...**

It felt strange, Dick thought, driving up to the familiar iron gates after three years. 

He drove up the drive, got out of the car, and stood for a moment before the large mahogany doors, taking a second to build up his courage before knocking. 

The doors were opened almost immediately by Alfred, who took one look at the man on the doorstep and gave him a small smile. 

"Master Dick," he said, "Welcome back." 


	6. Part 6

**Part 6:**

"Master Bruce is in his study, with Master Tim," Alfred informed 

"Okay, thanks, Alfie." 

Tim, Dick knew, was Bruce's latest adopted son, his youngest brother. 

Dick walked reluctantly up the stairs to where he knew the study was situated. Knocking briefly on the door, he opened it and went inside. 

Both occupants looked up at his entrance, one of surprise and the younger of confusion. Bruce and Tim. 

"Dick?" Bruce uttered, "You're back." 

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long." 

"It's my fault." 

"Not _entirely_." 

"Truce then?"

"Truce."


	7. Part 7

**Part 7:**

2 years later, and there were 4 Robin's/ex-Robins occupied at the manor. Jason had been resurrected, Dick and Barbara had _finally_ gotten together, Tim was Red Robin and Damian now held the Robin mantle. Everything seemed at peace _(besides Jason's frequent swearing)_. That is, until it wasn't.

" _Father_ ," Damian exclaimed one morning, slamming a newspaper down onto the table in front of Bruce, "How can you let those reporters print such _slanderous_ lies?!"

Bruce glanced down at the newspaper in front of him. There were no images, only a short column titled, _"Love child?"_

Reading the contents, he was surprised to see that it was about Dick being his and Selina's biological child, and, while this _was_ true, he wondered how they had gotten a hold of the information. The only people who knew were himself, Selina, Dick, Alfred and Barbara. Now that he thought about it, he _hadn't_ told any of the boys. Neither Jason, Tim _or_ Damian knew, and he should at _least_ add it to Dick's file. He'd talk to Dick and Selina that afternoon about telling the others.

**…::-::...**

"Master Dick, I believe Master Bruce wishes to see you in his study. Ms Kyle is already there."

"Alright, I'll be there now," Dick replied, wondering what Bruce needed him for.

Entering the study, he found both of his parents there.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dick asked.

Bruce told him.

Both Dick and Selina agreed that it was long overdue.

Unfortunately, things didn't go _exactly_ as planned, because Bruce added it to Dick's file first.

**…::-::...**

Jason had been in the mood for fooling around, and what better way than messing with the Batcomputer's files?

Going through Dick's files seemed like a good idea at first, making some rude comments might be fun, _right_? But that was when Jason saw it.

It had been added recently, according to the date, but had been discovered _6 years_ previously. Jason thought that it _must_ be some sort of joke. Goldie couldn't _really_ be Bruce's kid, surely. Wouldn't they have told him?

Then again, maybe not. He _had_ noticed something going on between Bruce, Selina and Dick. He also had a feeling that Barbara was involved too.

But how _dare_ they keep it a secret?! The others _deserved_ to know. Only, everyone had gone on patrol. Well, he'd have to tell them then, _then_.


	8. Part 8

To say Jason was angry would have been an understatement. He was  _ seething _ . How could they have kept it from him?! No  _ wonder _ the Golden Boy was Bruce's favourite, he was  _ his _ kid! 

He took his anger out on some poor, unsuspecting drug dealers, or, at least, he was  _ planning _ to,  _ before _ he was interrupted.

“Hood!” Nightwing called, “You need some help?”

“No.” Jason growled, doing very little to hide his anger.

“Well, you could at least have given us your intel. You shouldn’t keep this sort of information secret from us.”

Tim and Damian joined them on the rooftop.

Jason had  _ had _ it.

“I’m not the only one keeping secrets,  _ ‘Wing _ .”

Dick looked taken aback, “What are you talking about?”

Tim and Damian shared a confused glance.

“That newspaper article the other day,” Jason explained, “have anything to say about  _ that _ ?” 

“I-um…” Dick began.

“It’s  _ true _ , isn’t it?” Jason demanded, the fire inside of him building, “You’re Bruce and Selina’s kid.”

Dick looked at him for a moment, before admitting defeat, “I was adopted by the Graysons, as a baby.”

His brothers, besides Jason, stared at him,  _ completely _ astounded. Jason found that his victory wasn’t as sweet as he thought it would be, when Dick looked at him ashamedly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was planning to soon, but, you know now.”

With that, their oldest brother swung off the rooftop, leaving his brothers staring silently after him, all thoughts of drug dealers forgotten.

Jason wondered what he’d done.

**…::-::...**

Jason felt  _ terrible _ . Nightwing hadn’t been seen in Gotham for over a week, and had been seen in Bludhaven seldomly.

He knew he’d made a mistake addressing it like that, speaking through anger, as he often did, damning the consequences.

He needed to sort it out.

**…::-::...**

“Lieutenant, there’s a young man here to see you.”

“Send him in,” Dick replied.

“Dick?” queried a familiar voice from the doorway.

Dick looked up.

“Jason,” he said, coldly, “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Jason winced at Dick’s tone of voice. Although it was well deserved, it still hurt, making him feel more guilty than he already did.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “For shouting at you like that the other night. You didn’t deserve that. Please come back to Gotham, Damian misses you.”

Dick studied him for a moment. Jason tried not to shift under his intense gaze. Dick could be absolutely _terrifying_ sometimes. He looked down at the floor.

Dick wrapped him in an unexpected hug, “It’s alright, Jaybird. It’s my fault too. I should’ve told you sooner.”

Jason gave him a grateful smile, “Thanks, Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how they say "Love is a long time coming"? Well, so is this. I'm sorry for not updating in a month, but, better late than never, right? I'll update again soon, but my brother's been nagging me the whole afternoon to swim with him. I'll update again when I get a chance. Thank you for being so patient with me! 🥰


End file.
